For the Greater Good
by gabe001
Summary: 11 years after the "the Event" Wyatt is in power, and the only thing standing between him and total victory is   Chris Halliwell. Can Chris get an assassin to switch sides.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters.

Okay this is my first go at fanfic I am still trying to figure it out.

To people who read this that are at charmed sons (probards) I have been trying to get in there for the past month, and I cant it just says Operation aborted if you can send me help please I would appreciate it.

As for my fanfic My first will be set in the era which showed to us in chris crossed, but never really explained. I am going to rewrite it due to the fact I am unhappy with the first one. Dug myself a hole I don't really know how to finish I figure its best to start over. So bear with me.

11 years after the event that took the lives of the charmed ones. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige where gone from the world dead there was no arguing that fact. Piper Halliwell had two sons Wyatt blonde with brown eyes was the golden child or so that's what everyone believed. Wyatt would eventually take over the world, and whole nations would under fear of his powers bow down to him. There were those who initially opposed him the elders for example, but they too were decimated with only a few still left. Everyone knew there was only one law in the world, and that was Wyatt's word.

He had two lieutenants one was Bianca an assasin trained from an early age. She did Wyatt's bidding, because she learned how to survive by being with the bad crowd. Draxas his right hand demon was in charge of his extermination squads gaining prominence among the demonic side with wyatt's help. Originally Draxas was a nobody.

Then came Henry who came along after Wyatt took over. Henry Mitchell Jr. was Paige's only child, and was the spitting image of his dad. Interrogator, Engineer, and mad scientist he's basically Wyatt's attack dog. A sadist by nature he is responsible for alot of missing people.

Wyatt's Fortress

Henry had Wyatt's protection, and as long as they were in good standing he was safe. Alot of people wanted him dead badly. Henry designed the fortress himself, and was responsible for its security. In the hallway where he was walking was an occasional door or two, but it was usually a trap. The door to Wyatt's throne room never appeared unless he allowed it. He held a baseball in his hand, and blissfully walked like there was not a care in the world. As Bianca would say "He scares us by how lightly he takes torture. I wonder what he would do to some who double crosses him."

"Hey you!" said a figure he knew all too well Henry walked onward ignoring him.

"Morning Draxas slept well I hoped." said Henry Jr with a smirk.

Draxas with his tatoos, and ceremonial marks was not amused by the 5'9" shrimp.

"You did it to me again." said Draxas

"Did what?" said Henry Inquiring as to what the hell the Demon was talking about.

"Locking me out of the room." said Draxas

Draxas was now grabbing him by the collar, and lifted him off his feet. A door appeared to in back of Henry, and while he was in a very dangerous position.

"Want to discuss it with my cousin? He's very fond of his family. I wouldnt want to see him mad if lets say I had a black eye." said Henry daring him to proceed.

Draxas dragged Henry through the door, and when he opened it found Bianca giving a briefing to Wyatt. Bianca who was using her traditional black leather turned to the two who just walked in.

"Its like I am dealing with 5 year olds with you two." said Bianca shaking her head "Is this the company you keep Wyatt?"

Wyatt was sitting on his throne the torches around him, and red carpet made him look regal. Pushing his long curly hair back he looked at the Draxas, and nonverbally mentioned him to let his cousin go. Draxas was no fool he quickly did so.

"So what you are telling me that "The resistance" is real?" said Wyatt continuing "Who would be stupid enough?"

Bianca was about to speak when Wyatt raised his hand mentioning her to shut up.

"That was a rhetorical question. Of course I know who it is. He needs to be punished." said Wyatt

"You know my price." said Bianca

Wyatt jumping off his throne. Walked over to Bianca, and caressed his hand seductively across her cheek. Speaking Softly.

"Yes I do know your price. But it'll have to wait." said Wyatt "Henry take that stupid grin off your face."

"Sorry." said Henry jr shortly

"To consolidate my power, and eliminate my enemies any resistance needs to be squashed yes?" said Wyatt

Draxas knew what Wyatt was talking about.

"Last remaining elders?" inquired Draxas "Sir can I say something why even bother with them? You have more power, and more guts than any of them ever had."

Henry Jr. "Yeah new polls shows that 70 percent approve of you as world dictator."

All three of them looked at him with disgust.

"Well it's true under your leadership the world has never known such a peaceful time." said Henry Jr.

Bianca knew different though she knew the suffering that has happened under Wyatt's rule. Polls sucked in her opinion, because they were all controlled by people who allied with Wyatt.

"Back on topic here. I can help you find the other elders I have leads." says Bianca looking at Draxas and Henry Jr. there was definitely a power struggle for Wyatt's second in command.

Wyatt walked back to his throne with his hands behind his back. After sitting down he stares down at Bianca.

"I know you have feelings for Chris." said Wyatt

Chris was his brother, and he knew that he was the leader of the resistance.

"Wel, l if you know then I am the right person for the job then." said Bianca.

"You are to infiltrate the resistance, and gain Chris trust." said Wyatt "He will lead you to the last remaining hideouts of the Elders."

Henry jr. working things out in his head.

"Let me do it Wyatt I can make him talk." said Henry Jr.

Wyatt knew Henry's history with Chris. Bianca interrupted.

"No Wyatt he is too messy." said Bianca "You remember that last witch he interrogated."

Bianca could remember the screams that lasted for 2 days. The sadist was a monster it was hard to think he was related to the charmed ones.

"Bianca is right besides i have another assignment for you." said Wyatt sending his cousin to his bunk via orb.

Bianca left Wyatt and Draxas alone to discuss things.

scene ends.

Hey this is my first fanfic so please R and R I am not that great when it comes to grammar/punctuations, but I tried to correct it as best I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again don't own charmed.

Outside of Wyatt's fortress was San Francisco was a metropolis bustling with decay. No literally

Every building in the city had parts of it missing. Half of Golden Gate was missing namely, because Wyatt

Never cared for it. When America fell so did most of the resistance to Wyatt conquering most of the globe.

Bianca came to the Chapel where she met and nearly killed her mark. She wasn't alone.

"Go Away." said Bianca shortly "Seriously If I am going to make this work it has to look convincing."

"Sorry Sweets I have been given my orders to telepathically mark your every conversation. Don't blame me I argued against it." said Henry telepathically.

(cut to scene)

Somewhere in Wyatt's fortress Henry walked between rows of people. Now most people would find that weird, but It was very effective in finding special people. Henry had telepathic connections in every corner of the globe. Each person in the room with him right now served as relays to him.

"Argued against it? Why do I find that hard to believe?" replied Bianca

"Be quiet you only have to think it, and I'll understand. Besides there is more to me than what you see for example I am a fairly accomplished tap dancer." telepathically Henry.

"He left you in a mental hospital get over it. I've learned that one's obsessions will be their undoing. Listen

I've called Chris over to have a peaceful meeting he'll know you are around. So back off." said Bianca

"Bianca…"

There he stood with short brown hair, and a morning shadow to go with it. His coat hadn't been clean In days. Standing there with his arms crossed Christopher Halliwell the younger of the two Halliwell brothers.

"Chris thanks for answering my call." replied Bianca

"I know this meeting is being monitored. So make it quick." said Chris

"Had a feeling you would. Chris you know you cant beat Wyatt." Bianca looked sideways "I am here to tell you to turn yourself in."

"That's what you came here to tell me to give up." said Chris. "Fine."

Bianca walked over to Chris grabbing him by the arm.

"I care about you too much to see you suffer. Wyatt will be merciful I promise." replied Bianca

"You mean like what he did to the Leprechauns, Daryl Morris, the Marks Family and others. Is that what you call merciful?" shrugging Bianca off Chris continued. "I don't get it Bianca even assassins need to live by some sort of code what Wyatt's doing to people is wrong cant you see that?"

"Then take me with you. Call it a sales pitch." replied Bianca

Chris looked up, and thought about it. This was his chance he thought to himself.

"Sorry Henry I'm playing for keeps." said Chris taking Bianca by the hand and Orbing.

Somewhere at Wyatt's Fortress Henry was brought to his knees by a jolt of pain.

"What the fuck!" Clutching his head he had a smile on his face soon after. He looked over to Wyatt who

Was standing not too far away.

"Found something?" said Wyatt

"I found us another elder." said Henry looking over one of his mind slaves.

Scene end

Chris and Bianca orbed to a place that was magically protected, undetectable, and rundown.

"I know it's not much,, but we have to constantly move. So why are you here Bianca?" asked Chris

His patience grew thin. Bianca knew that he wasn't going to buy her act.

"I am interested In your little operation here that's all. Mind telling me where you orbed me to?"

Bianca looked up the wall was coming apart.

"Sanctuary that's all you need to know. Why has my bro sent you ?"

"He sent me that's all you need to know." Bianca answered.

A voice came from the shadows.

"Chris who's our guest?"

A person in tattered gold Robes. He was young and In his 20's or at least looked like it.

"He shouldn't be here Chris." Bianca looked at what seemed to be one of the last remaining elders.

"She has been sent here to kill me." said the Elder

"Kevin is under my protection." Chris hoped Bianca wouldn't make a move.

"Relax both of you. From what I can sense she is reluctant to carry out her mission. Scared of somebody aren't you?" Kevin

"I'll relax when you stop telling me to relax." replied Chris

"I will die soon I have seen it. I have also seen that Bianca is essential to our cause so lets let her feel welcome." Replied Kevin walking out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Location Unknown

The resistance HQ

You know when you are not wanted in these parts when an old lady points to you and says…

"Bruja!" said an old Lady in Spanish.

"Spanish word for witch yeah I know." said Bianca "Chris is the old hag the best you have."

All of sudden Chris and Bianca were surrounded.

"She works for Wyatt kill her." said someone else

Chris whistled, and addressed everyone.

"Listen everyone right now we need all the help we can get. Last night Tyler was hunted down by

Draxas and his squads. I wasn't able to recover the body it was gone by that time. He died a hero honor him." said Chris "She is with me."

Walking through the crowds Bianca followed him.

"We are losing people everyday. Wyatt really sent you to kill Kevin?" inquired Chris

Bianca waiting to respond she wasn't sure what she was doing here either.

"You are going to try and stop me" answered Bianca "I don't know why you have pity for them Chris.

The Elders how many times did they look the other way."

"Is Wyatt any better , and don't get me started on …" said Chris turning around , and pointing the finger at Bianca

Bianca Interrupting "It's just that after what happened you of all people would understand."

"My mom never liked the elders, but she understood the purpose they served. Wyatt took out every good being. Destiny, and now most of the Elders. I am just trying to keep everything from going to hell." said Chris scratching his hair "Wyatt doesn't see what is coming I do. When the last of the elders dies there is going to be void…"

Bianca could tell he was hiding something.

"Come there is a meeting in the war room." said Chris somberly.

The war room was basically the attic or what looked like an attic. Chris introduced Bianca to everyone and her presence was not well received.

"Why is she here? Do we want Wyatt to come barging down our door." said Chelsea from the chapter in Baton Rouge, LA

"No we are not important enough for him to get directly involved. That's why I assume he sent his hand to do the dirty work." replied Calvin of the Baltimore, MD chapter "If you think San Francisco is bad shape you should see what he did to the capital."

Kevin the elder was sitting there with his arms crossed.

"Your friend is welcomed to stay Chris."

Kevin layed out a few charts and maps some old some in the current century.

"Truth is everybody none of us can hold forever. I have told all of you my vision, but what I have notsaid is that the one key to correcting my mistake is currently among Wyatt's ranks." said Kevin

"Word has it that Wyatt has something in his fortress something he values above all else. The mission is to Gain possession of it before Wyatt notices it's missing." said Chris

Wyatt's Fortress

Wyatt, Henry Jr., and Draxas were in deep conversation standing in a semi-circle.

Draxas: Mitchell you have better not be wasting my time. My squads are ready to move.

Henry: Quiet asswipe I need more time.

Wyatt looked at them both.

Henry Jr.: I sense something short blonde, and out of bed. ummm...

Wyatt: I'll handle it. Keep trying.

Henry Jr.: Major security risk Wyatt.

Draxas: If i were your enemies, and I knew you had vulnerability. It shouldnt be here.

Wyatt grabbed Draxas by the neck with a telekinetic grip.

Wyatt: Next time you refer to my child as "It" i'll feed you the manticores got it.

Draxas nodded, and managed the word "Behind".

Voice: Dad?

Wyatt's voice softened, and lowered Draxas down. Matthew Halliwell 7 years old, Piper and Leo's Grandson. Heir to excalibur.

Wyatt: Nightmares?

Mattie: No this time I was awake.

Wyatt picked up Matthew into his arms.

Wyatt also knew he was conjuring things in his sleep. Much like the time he conjured a dragon. Or at least that's what he was told.

Wyatt:How about if I help you chase those things away?

Wyatt and Matthew orbed the bedroom. Henry jr. looked to Draxas for answers.

"When do you think Wyatt will tell Chris that he is an uncle. Right before he kill him?" said Henry

"He's distracted now that Bianca is out flirting with Chris. The only one i have is you. How depressing." said Draxas.

Henry walked over to Draxas, and grabbed a wrist.

"Shimmer its a long shot, but it makes perfect sense."

Scowling Draxas Shimmered.


	4. Chapter 4

HQ of the resistence

Kevin and Chris walking side by side. They were allies and friends if an elder can be that. Kevin tried to act like that this wasn't the last time they would speak to each other. He had the ability to see visions, but also had the ability to see possibilities. He knew he would die, but how he died mattered to him.

"So this is it?" said Chris breaking the silence.

"More or less. Wyatt will know you are coming. You've taken the potion?" said Kevin

Chris nodded, and waived the empty bottle In front. Chris knew things were on the young elders mind.

"Can we trust Bianca?" Chris asked . "You do know I am going there without any back up."

"I can trust that she will look after her own interests. She can't bring you in and she wont kill you." said Kevin with a sigh.

"Well this thing has been coming for a while. Me confronting Wyatt…" said Chris

"Christopher you don't have the power to kill him I see that much." countered Kevin.

Chris obviously angry at Kevin for his elderism.

" I could if I had to. if he gave me no choice." replied Chris

"You'll fail." said Kevin in a calm voice. "You know as well as I do that what happened to Wyatt was a mistake."

" Perfect thanks for clearing that up for me. Meanwhile Wyatt is killing our friends and innocents out there." said Chris. "Wyatt and his little buddy made their choices."

"Don't I know it. Everyday I wish things were different." said Kevin

Chris looked at the Elder and understood . He dreamed of the time when you can walk out into a warm summer day, and not be chased by drones. Chris softened his tone.

"Kevin you had been a elder for a year when Gideon chose to go after Wyatt." said Chris "You cant blame yourself for the demise of good magic. Its not your burden."

Kevin smiled a sad one, stopped and turned to Chris.

"You don't know what its like to be the last of your kind Chris. I don't think we can call for any spare elders. If they had acted, and saved Wyatt. We wouldn't be in this mess. You remember what I told you about the Void?" asked Kevin

"That wont happen" said Chris pointing his finger in defiance.

" Chris promise me something If something should happen please don't give up on Wyatt. " said Kevin

Chris remembered those was the request of his grandpa Victor. After his mom passed away Victor, Kevin and Darryl Morris looked after him. Victor would die of lung cancer after chris turned 18, and Daryl was murdered in cold blood.

"I can't" Chris replied.

"I know, but I'm going to pass on my knowledge to someone when I pass on. When the time is right this person will come to you for help. You will need that strength to save us all." said Kevin.

"Who is this person anyways?" said Chris Kevin was about to answer when Bianca appeared.

Bianca "You two would be too easy a kill. I wouldn't even have to try."

Kevin smiled at the two in question. He could see into the future and create things at his own minds request.

But why spoil the surprise. When a loud bang and what sounded like thunder disrupted.

"That would be our friends the demon and Draxas. You two should go. The defenses should hold up for a while." said Kevin.

"I kind of knew Henry couldn't resist taking the bait. Probably has most of their forces on this one." said Chris holding his hand out in solidarity.

"We'll see other again my friend I'm sure of it." Kevin replied as they shook hands.

Chris and Bianca orbing out with Kevin left to hold the fort. It probably shouldn't end this way, but something drastic was needed for a drastic situation.

End Scene

( on another note "The Void" is sort of my idea. I am trying to tie in what avatar shows leo in the episode "Someone to with over me." season 7)

To my readers and reviews thanks for responding. To answer both:

1. The idea for Henry was way before the comic came out so he is not adopted. He also didnt inherit the ability to orb. So security gaurd seemed like an interesting fit. I am going to try and make a death trap for our heroes.

2. Yeah its hard to update when not too many are interested. I know its been almost a year so I figure i should try again.

Again i am sorry this is so short this is sort of a segue to what is going to happen next. I am hoping to get the next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt's fortress

Undisclosed location

Its about 6 pm

The fabled Ceberus blocked the door gnawing on what looked to be a chew toy a rather large one.

Chris walked by the beast as the threee heads gave him a glance, and turned away.

"It can sense threats and fear." said Bianca coyly

"I'm not afraid me and my brother are going to have a little chat, and I cant get him to see reason I guess I'll have to chop his head off." said Chris Bianca rolling her eyes.

Chris Replied again "What don't give me the same lecture Kevin did."

"At least the elders had an occasional moment of clarity. Wonder why he chose to come to you?" said Bianca

Chris laughed it off.

"It's not that. When the elders chose to go into hiding he was one of the few to stay on earth. Live among the commoners." said Chris who's smile turned to deep loathing . "Whatever your about to hear ignore it."

"I wouldn't go in if I where you. Wyatt keeps an open door policy for a reason." begs a voice.

"Don't look back you'll turn to salt." said Chris Jokingly.

Bianca turned her head to see a telepathic image of Little Henry.

"Maybe he's trying to warn us." said Bianca

"He's a opportunistic weasel and a liar." said Chris

"Oh Chris I'm hurt." said Henry In a faked pain face "Or did you forget I currently have 80 percent of the worlds armed forces under my command including a few tribes in Kenya."

"Yeah you would attack your master? Please." said Chris with his back turned. "Wyatt's lap dog."

Chris was about to walk forward.

"Did I say I was pointing my guns at you? Try Tokyo and London." said Henry "What's left of them anyway."

Henry continued as Chris with his fist curled and ready he slowly turns.

"All I want is the Elder Chris I've been looking for this one for quite some time." said Henry.

"I remember what you did to Daryl Morris." said Chris In a cold icy stare. "And if my friend hadn't asked me to come here I would be taking my time with you."

In a sighed annoyance Henry

"Daryl was an accident Man can't you let it go." said Henry

"Let me make this clear cousin." said Chris with no remorse In his voice. "When I am done with my brother I am coming after you next. There will be no accident or mistake." said Chris in the ultimate staredown.

"You think im afraid of you." said Henry Jr. curling his lips

"All bullies tend to get what's coming to them. Otherwise you wouldn't be in your psychic form." said Chris "Enjoy your last days."

Chris walked away with a smile.

"Did your friend ever tell you what he did before he went into hiding for several years?" said Henry

"Kevin is it tell him Bianca I think he deserves the right to know."

"Yeah you and Wyatt deserve each other in hell. Bye!" said Chris as he went into the fortress entrance and was gone.

"I still don't know why he wants Chris alive." said Henry

Bianca shook her head.

"He never told you, but your not enough for Wyatt and you'll never will be." Bianca.

"Ha ha. Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for Chris friend. He was the one with Gideon. You know that whole thought projection thing." said Henry

"You know I don't know which is worse the guy who did one horrible thing, or the other guy who keeps doing it and doesn't care. I hope Chris nails you to the wall." said Bianca who joined Chris

Scene ends.

Hey you all hope you liked this little scene, but right now I am at a loss on how to go forward. Please review I do better with feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris looked a little relieved after previous conversation. Perhaps it gave him more resolve to push forward. The hubris of those in charge was sickening to him. Henry as well as Wyatt to him had no remorse or any regret for their actions, and that spelled doom for anybody that stood in their way. That was going to end today. If only the crazies weren't in charge of the nuthouse Chris thought. The fortress was a maze how to navigate it was nearly impossible.

Bianca suddenly walked next to him and had a torch in hand. The Place was dark, and Chris was glad to have a companion though it was unclear about her motives. What was she getting out of this?

"Shall I?" Bianca asked. Chris nodded and Bianca Made a fireball to light the torch.

They pressed on and Bianca continued.

"Was that really necessary?" she inquired about the conversation outside.

"You feel I said something wrong? Chris countered.

Bianca wanted to counter with a quip of her own.

"Nope they both deserve it. But I have to wonder if your priorities are crossed. After all he is your brother." Bianca expecting a response.

Chris shrugged and pressed forward.

"The Wyatt I knew is dead. The other one was always a spoiled brat." said Chris "Nothing much to salvage."

Bianca not surprised about what Chris said or meant.

"I hope you're right." continued Bianca.

"There is no excuse for what happened Bianca. What did he expect me and My grandfather to do? Much of the time we were being chased by demons." Exasperated Chris just leaned against a wall.

"Shh... I hear someone coming. You want to make it of here we can't get caught." Bianca cautioned "Come on!"

Bianca led Chris through one of the reappearing door. Bianca left the door open to hear the demons as they walked nearby.

"Hear about what happened they found another elder." said a demon

"Ha! didn't know they where that many left. Rumor has it Wyatt is becoming more and more paranoid. Afraid of something?" says another demon

"Nah the boss has nerves of steele you saw that last witch he killed? Begged and pleaded for her life. Killed the entire family and didn't look back." said the first demon.

"Not someone you cross. Yeah the security guy just called for our forces to engage. Its going to be a slaughter." said the second demon as they laughed.

"Wait... Chris remember what you're here to do." said Bianca as she saw her companion ready to charge the enemy. "What is this place?"

Bianca brought the torch to shoulder length to get a closer check. The room was filled with chairs and objects of torture.

Chris knew full well what this place was. He was invited one time to witness the brutal torture and death of a Leprechaun . It was here that Chris knew his brother was no longer home. Wyatt began to see many magical beings and creatures as enemies.

"Its here where my brother gets to play god." says Chris "You were here when they brought in Daryl?

Bianca nodded.

"We found his body after he went missing. Every piece of him this was no accident." said Chris. "Bianca whatever Daryl Morris was he didn't deserve what Henry did to him. Neither did that poor Leprechaun. Someone has to say enough."

"Auntie Bianca!" said a voice from behind them both.

Chris turned to find a little boy about 7 ish. Or at least the telepathic image of one.

"Matthew sweetie where are you?" said Bianca

"In my room why?" said Matthew.

"I need you to show me where. Can you do that for me?" said Bianca and Matthew nodded and walked away with a chuckle.

"Bianca wait!" said Chris "Matthew? is there a reason why I should follow him that you're not telling me?"

"We all have regrets and Secrets Chris. All I ask is a little trust." said Bianca.

Both of them followed the boy as he led the way.

"My daddy left a few minutes ago." said Matthew "Said he'll be back soon."

Chris stopped as if shocked by what was said.

"Wait You mean to tell me Wyatt is this boy father?" Said Chris

"Can't pull one past you can I? Lets skip with the pleasantries shall we?" said Bianca "You sure you don't want to change that they're no saving him comment?"

(will post the next post tomorrow Hopefully. still trying to figure out where I want to go with this.)


End file.
